pledis17fandomcom-20200214-history
Just For Fun
Just For Fun is a song released by Seventeen, specifically members S.Coups, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Vernon. The song was released before their official debut, and was released when none of the members had stage names. It was uploaded onto Seventeen's official soundcloud account as their first mixtape track. Lyrics Key: S.Coups, Wonwoo, Vernon, Woozi |-|Hangul= Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house 모두의 주목 받아 새로 뜨는 rookies 이 바닥 구워 삶어 내가 만드는 cookies 분위기 죽이고 내 노트에 영혼 담아 한껏 미친 난 로꼬 다들 눈을 감아 내게 crush on 아님 느껴 지옥 섣불리 덤벼놓고 얻지도 못하는 인지도 힙합 뭐 참 별 차인 없어 갇혀진 체계에 가둔 자들에게 어퍼컷 yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house 누군가의 wannabe 가 되려는 내 마음 가짐 자체가 난 이미 원어민 uh 어이 없게 부리는 억지 그게 네 법칙이라면 완전 우쭐대다 주춤 이제 겨우 나 난 누구와 다른 그 누구들이 내게 거는 그 구제들을 항상 부정하는게 취미지 이 랩퍼 아닌 내 랩을 경험한 너의 게 걸음 다 뜨거워 얼타겠지 딱 첨보는 지미집 Yo you can’t follow my layback back Huh don’t mess with me baby yo common I’m a cold artist There ain’t no other one I’m the cold artist Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Ok party people in the house I’m Hansol Chwe aka VC from now Straight out 홍대 but NY be my home town Got no break 쉼 없이 엑셀 밟아요 yo 음반시장의 바둑판에 둘 수 있는 이 수많은 수중 한국은kpop이란 38선을 그어놓고 그걸 성공이라 설교 But what about the other fucking artists 그딴 땅따먹기 사치 무심히 밟아가지 어떤 douchebag이 뭐래도 난 영원히 2중 hiphop 국적 혼혈 왕자지 yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house 둘 다 좋아해 난 꽤나 양성적 언더 메이저 뭐든 상관없어 아이돌처럼 낮엔 감춰놨지 낮져밤이 볼펜으로 팬을 납치 uh 현재는 소수 경쟁 분수도 모르고 뭘 아는 척해 무일푼으로 시작한 여행 센스 없어도 대박 터졌네 |-|Romanization= Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house moduui jumok bad-a saelo tteuneun rookies i badak guwo salm-eo naega mandeuneun cookies bun-wigi juk-igo nae noteue yeonghon dam-a hankkeot michin nan lokko dadeul nun-eul gam-a naege crush on anim neukkyeo jiok seodbulli deombyeonohgo eodjido mothaneun injido hiphap mwo cham byeol chain eobs-eo gadhyeojin chegyee gadun jadeul-eke eopeokeot yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house nugunhaui wannabe ga doelyeoneun nae maeum gajim jachega nan imi won-eomin uh eoi eobtge bulineun eokji geuge ne beobchik-ilamyeon wanjeon ujjuldaeda juchum ije gyeou na nan nuguwa daleun geu nugudeul-i naege geoneun geu gujedeul-eul hangsang bujeonghaneunge chwimiji i laebpeo a-nin nae lae-beul gyeongheomhan neoui ge geol-eum da tteugeowo eoltagyetji ttak cheomboneun jimijib Yo you can’t follow my layback back Huh don’t mess with me baby yo common I’m a cold artist There ain’t no other one I’m the cold artist Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Ok party people in the house I’m Hansol Chwe aka VC from now Straight out Hongdae but NY be my home town got no break swim eobt-i eksel balb-ayo yo eumbansijangui badukpan-e dil su itneun i sumanh-eun sujung hanguk-eun kpop-ilan 38seon-eul geueonohgo geugeol seonggongila seolgyo But what about the other fucking artists geuttan ttangttameongi sachi musimhi balb-agaji eotteon douchebag-i mwolaedo nan yeongwonhi 2jung hiphop gukjeok honhyeol wangjaji yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house dul da joh-ahae nan kkwaena yangseongjeok eondeo meijeo mwodeun sangkwan-eobt-eo aidolcheoleom naj-en gamchwonwatji najjyeobam-i bolpen-eulo paen-eul nabchi uh hyeonjaeneun sosu gyeongjaeng bunsudo moleugo mwol aneun cheokhae muilpin-eulo sijakhan yeohaeng senseu eobt-eodo daebak teojyeotne |-|Translation= Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house O-Okay, party people in the house New rookies that are getting all the attention Baking, boiling this ground, cookies cooked by me After killing the mood, putting my soul into my note I am so crazy, I am mad that everyone close their eyes For me it's not falling in love, but hell Attacking awkwardly and earning nothing There is not much difference for hiphop Uppercut to people who locked us up in this closed world yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Trying to be someone's wannabe My mind is already taken, I'm a native uh your stubbornness makes no sense, if that's your rule They acted so arrogantly but now they hesitate I am different from different people, they give me rubbish success Your hobby is to be always unfair Who isn't rapper but experienced my rap, it is hotter than your steps You'll be surprised, your first time seeing my Jimmy Jib Yo you can’t follow my layback back Huh don’t mess with me baby yo common I’m a cold artist There ain’t no other one I’m the cold artist Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Ok party people in the house I’m Hansol Chwe aka VC from now Straight out Hongdae but NY be my home town Got no break, I press on the axe yo Music industry on a chess board A lot of players to play with Korea's kpop is 38th parallel line With that they preach us it was a success But what about the other fucking artists That;s just a waste of money, I ignore it No matter what those douchebags say, I'm forever Double hiphop nationality mixed blood king yeah Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house Okay, party people in the house I like both, I don't mind Doesn't matter what major Like an idol during day hides Day and night kidnapping fans with a ball pen uh at present minority competition Without knowing your places, acting as if he knows Starting a trip penniless Even without sense, it's a hit Credits English translation: 7teenworld @ facebook Romanization: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Color Coding: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Category:Official song Category:Seungcheol Category:Vernon Category:Hansol Category:Wonwoo Category:Woozi Category:Jihun Category:Song Category:S.Coups